Time
by jonn3y5
Summary: I looked at her and everything made sense. The way I felt when I was around her, it made my heart flutter and my hands sweat. Time slowed and my dreams came true. I want to give her the world, but what if I can't?


Prologue.

"I don't know if I can do this Stef." Lena says as she paces the length of the room. She looks at the walls and it immediately makes her sick. Happy pregnant women and even some of happy babies. She knows it isn't that easy and she is terrified.

"Lena." Stef finally stands up and intercepts Lena's path. "The home pregnancy test was positive." Stef runs her hands up and down Lena's arms. "It's going to be ok love. We are in this together." Stef kisses her and Lena relaxes a little.

"Did you call Mike and tell him we are running but late?" Lena asks as she pulls away from Stef's embrace.

"Yes I called Mike while you were in the bathroom." Stef says. Stef watches Lena play with her hands out of nervousness and just smiles. Going through IVF was one of the hardest things for Lena and Stef. They already had two miscarriages due to the process they were using. They had agreed this would be the last try and to anyone, it would be nerve racking. When Stef came home a few nights ago and Lena had a positive pregnancy test in her hand, all Stef could do was kiss her. She was beyond happy, but she was nervous. If Lena carries to term, it would be the second time she became mom and the second time she would be able to hug a little boy or girl, and tell them how special they really are.

When the doctor comes in, she confirms Lena is pregnant and sits her down.

"I know this is scary, but, we are going to get you to full term this time but you have to listen to me Lena. No secrets." She looks over at Stef as smiles.

"Stef I'm going to need your help on this. Make her follow my orders." The doctor smiles and Stef just stands up and walks over to Lena's side.

"I'm there for you babe." Stef smiles and kisses her temple.

"What are the chances?" Lena speaks for the first time. The doctor watches the fear in Lena's eyes before looking at Stef.

"High, very high. But only if you listen to my every word." She says looking back at Lena. Lena nods and pulls Stef closer. Stef rubs her back and looks back the doctor.

"Every word." Stef repeats and the doctor smiles.

"Great lets get started."

8 1/2 months later.

"You know, Stef, you could've taken the day off." Mike says as he hands Stef a coffee. Stef smiles and thanks before taking a sip.

"Lena just said she is feeling uncomfortable and it was nothing to worry about." Stef says as she sets her cup down.

"It's that what you said right before you went into labor with Brandon." Mike says with a smile. Stef looks at him and shakes her head.

"Speaking of Brandon, the reason I asked you for coffee is because, when the baby is born, Lena and I want Brandon close so he can bind with his new baby brother or sister." Stef says as she picks up her coffee cup.

"You asking me to give up some weekends." Mike says slipping his cap off his cup and dispensing some sugar into it.

"You don't have to Mike." Stef says watching him closely.

"No, I want to. I think it would be good for Brandon, and the baby. Is there a reason why You guys didn't find out the sex of the baby." Mike says putting his cap back on and taking a drink of his coffee.

"Lena wanted the element of surprise." Stef says rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Stef. I didn't want to know with Brandon." Mike says already setting her up.

"Ya I did because I was pregnant." Stef says but all Mike does is laugh.

"You set me up." Stef deadpans as she takes another sip of coffee.

"So what do you want to do for Brandon's big first birthday." Mike says as Stef looks at her watch.

"We wanted to through a big birthday party, but Lena didn't want to overwhelm him." Stef finishes off her coffee and tosses it in the trash.

"Speaking of which, you don't leave Brandon with Lena did you? She had enough to deal with." Mike says.

"Oh thanks for caring for Lena so much Mike." Stef says mockingly but Mike rolls his eyes.

"I like Lena." Mike states.

"Really because about ten months ago you wanted to tear her head off." Stef says laughing.

"I think any man, who loses his wife to someone else, will always have resentment to that person." Mike says focusing on his cup.

"You thought Lena was a phase Mike."

"You had just given birth Stef. What was supposed to think?"

"That Lena makes me happy. That starting a life with her was making me happy."

"Stef, the ink on our divorce paper weren't even dry when you met this women."

"The only reason we stayed in the same house Mike, is because I found out I was pregnant. We were already getting a divorce. I met Lena when I was pregnant, I fell for Lena when I was pregnant, I started my life with Lena after I gave birth. By that time, the ink on our divorce papers were dry and set in stone." Stef starts to stand up but mike stops her.

"I'm sorry Stef. I'm still a little sour about the whole thing"

"She wasn't the reason we divorced Mike, you were." Stef stands up and begins to walk away until we phone rings.

"Foster- what? When? Where? Right now?! Shit" Stef hangs up her phone and turns to Mike.

"Lena is in labor." Stef says in a panic and Mike stand up tossing his coffee.

"Lets go." They run for the car and Mike turns on the sirens and speeds to the hospital. When they get there Stef hops out quickly but stops herself and turns around.

"Thanks Mike. Brandon is here with my mom and Lena's parents, you should come in." Stef says but Mike shakes his head.

"Enjoy this moment with your family. I will check on you guys later." Mike smiles and Stef nods running up into the hospital. She gets in an elevator to maternity and goes to the nurses station.

"I'm looking for Lena-"

"Stef!" Her mom calls and Stef looks at her.

"Mom. Thank god" she looks back at the nurse. "Never mind that you." She walks over to her mother who has Brandon in her arms.

"Now are you happy we all stayed until Lena gave birth." Her mom teases and Stef rolls her eyes.

"Thanks mom. Where is she?" Stef says as she takes Brandon.

"Room 171" Stef nods and walks with Brandon to 171. As soon as she gets there she opens the door to Lena's parents holding her hands and talking to her.

"Hey." Stef says smiling. Lena's parents look up and smile.

"Hello there's my handsome grandson." Dana says as she stands up and walks over to Stef taking Brandon.

"Thanks for all your help Dana." Stef says and Dana just smiles.

"Our pleasure sweetheart." Dana smiles and leaves the room when Stewart stands and walks over to her.

"She is all yours." Stewart kisses shed check before leaving. Stef waiting until the door closes before walking over to Lena.

"How are you doing love?" Stef says she she sits next to her.

"Remember when you went into labor and I was teasing you for being a baby?" Lena says in a weak voice and Stef just nods. "I'm sorry." Stef laughs and Lena gives her the best smile she can muster up.

"How dilated are you?" Stef kisses her hand and Lena shrugs her shoulders.

"All I know is I want drugs." Lena says as another contraction hits and Stef soothes her through it.

"Don't say it like that honey." Stef jokes and all Lena does is shoot her a death glare. "Ok sorry." Stef says with a smile.

"You know, we are going to look back on this day and you are going to just laugh." Stef says trying to make it easier for Lena.

"Really? Because we aren't laughing about the day you gave birth." Lena laughs and Stef just shakes her head.

"Ok fair enough."

3 hours later, Dana, Stewart, and Sharon all sit in the waiting room with a sleeping Brandon waiting on word of the new baby. Questions run through their heads at lighting speed, but those questions stop when Stef comes out in blue scrubs with a huge smiles across her face. The family stands up and Stef walks over to them.

"It's a boy." Stef says and everyone cheers hugging Stef causing Brandon to wake up.

"Come on let's go meet him." Stewart says and Stef nods and starts walking to the room. Stef opens the door to the room and everyone piles in and Lena looks up.

"Hi" she whispers softly. Everyone smiles and looks at the baby sleeping peacefully in Lena's arms.

"Oh sweetheart, he is perfect." Dana says as she walks over to Lena's side.

"What's his name?" Sharon asks as she stands by Dana. Lena looks up at Stef who smiles and nods.

"Noah Cameron Foster." Lena smiles and looks back down at her sleeping baby.

"The most perfect name." Stewart smiles and kisses Lena's temple.

"We are going to go back to the house and clean up and get stuff ready. We will be back tomorrow." Dana says as she kisses Lena's head and then Noah's.

"Be safe." Stef hugs all of them goodbye and watches as they say goodbye to Lena and the baby, before leaving the room.

"What a day." Stef says as she smiles at Lena and then looks at Brandon.

"Ok B, ready to meet your new little brother?" Stef says as she walks over to Lena and sets Brandon on the bed carefully. Brandon looks at the baby and looks back at Stef.

"Baby" he coos and Stef nods and smiles.

"Yes baby." Stef says and watches as Brandon touches his head.

"Softly buddy." Lena reminds him and Brandon softly touches his head before laying down on Lena's other side. Lena smiles and looks up at Stef who takes a picture before sitting down next to Lena

xxxxxxxxxx

so I want to thank you guys for reading and opening the story. I know it didn't have the best summary so if you opened it..god bless you. I hope you liked the first part of this story. Please review if you want to see more. thanks for reading:)


End file.
